The Batman (DCEU)
The Batman is the first installment of the DC Extended Universe. It is directed by Darrern Aronofsky and stars Ben Affleck, Dan Stevens, Emma Roberts, Asa Buttefield, John Hurt, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Bryan Cranston, Aaron Paul, Tony Kebbell. The film was released on the 4th September, 2013. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dan Stevens as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Asa Butterfield as Tim Drake/Robin *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Aaron Paul as Floyd Latwon/Deadshot *Kristen Bell as Vicki Vale *Toby Kebbell as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Toby Jones as Oswald Cobblepott/The Penguin *Forest Whitaker as Lucius Fox *Wade Williams as Harvey Bullock *Matthew Goode as Harvey Dent *Peter Stormare as Carmine Falcone *Michael Zegen as Alberto Falcone *Wes Bentley as Sal Maroni *Josh Stewart as Basil Carlo/Clayface *Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Josh Radnor as Ted Kord *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer Plot Points *Barbara Gordon will have only recently have been crippled *The Penguin, The Maroni Family/ and the Falcones will have a war for Gotham City *The Maroni's will side with Black Mask *Black Mask will hire Firefly as a bodyguard *The Penguin will cause Basil Carlo's accident and convince him the Falcones and Black Mask done it *The Penguin will kidnap Alberto Falcone *The Falcones will hire Anarky and Deadshot as bodyguards *Harvey Dent will be assigned to Sal Maroni's case Plot Complete darkeness is broken up by a montage of Bruce's parents dying, Bruce training, Batman's fighting crime, Batman and Robin fighting crime, Batman, Robin and Batgirl fighting crime, Jason Todd dying, Tim Drake becoming the new Robin, Batgirl being crippled by The Joker. Batman (minus the cowl) is sitting infront of the Batcomputer looking at pictures of Jason and Barbara standing tigether before changing the slide to a camera feed of the Joker siting in his cell in Arkham. Alfred walks down and asks Bruce if he's thought about turning up when the bat signal's shined instead of sending Nightwing and Robin. At the Gotham docks, a container ship docks and is unloaded by men wearing balaclavas and carrying guns when a “''shadow''” begins to take them out. After a few are knocked out a car pulls up and Black Mask steps out. Mask begins to shout at the shadow saying things like “Batman hasn't been active for months, so who the fell are you”. Robin steps out of the shadows followed by Nightwing who begin to attack Mask's men leaving him alone standing. Just as Nightwing is about to take down Mask a masked man with a jetpack lands near them and begins to fire a flamethrower at Robin allowing Black Mask to gain the upper hand against Nightwing and pull a gun to his head. The masked man reveals his alias as Firefly and grabs Robin to watch Nightwing's execution along with Masks thugs who begin to get up. Just as Mask is about to pull the trigger a screeching sound begins followed by a colony of bats which when leave reveal Batman standing on top of the containers. Batman uses a sonic grenade allowing Nightwing and Robin to free themselves. Trivia To be added Category:Fan Fiction by Red Average Category:Created by Red Average Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies